<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With a smile you’ll get by by notsohardsehun (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513005">With a smile you’ll get by</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/notsohardsehun'>notsohardsehun (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fic Giveaway, M/M, Sehun is the muse, Writer Jongin, challenged to write a new genre, loss job, needed a muse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/notsohardsehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer Jongin finds a muse to write a genre he never written before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>KaiHun, Sekai - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With a smile you’ll get by</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/haneulee13/gifts">haneulee13</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The day Jongin dreaded the most has arrived. He was given 2 months to complete a draft for his latest series but seems like he has failed to submit the best. Jongin prepared two drafts; both are genres he had never written before. They wanted it. They wanted him to try writing romance when all he has been doing is thriller and horror. Jongin doesn’t understand how he is to change his mind and heart to writing romance when he has dedicated his whole writing years to thriller and horror. He’s the King of Thriller and Horror stories winning 3 best-selling and received 6 top browsing online stories awards.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers two months ago, he was sitting in front of his emotionless and money minded publisher. “We want you to write romance from now on. That’s the genre that sells well among teenagers and we would want to gain as many young readers as possible.” Jongin had argued that he isn’t their best choice when it comes to romance. He has zero experience in romance.</p><p> </p><p>His editor Junmyeon believed Jongin could pull something from his pockets. “You have been on dates Jongin. Use one of the guys and moments as the plot and muse in the story. Something will surely work out. It will definitely work out. You’re a great writer.” His editor’s words stuck in his head as a motivation but Jongin could not imagine those men he met as a character in his story. They don’t fit to be in his story. Jongin doesn’t want to sound salty but if one of them dated him longer, Jongin might consider using them as a muse. After all, all the blind dates and hook-ups lasts less than a week. Worst, some lasts only for a few hours.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you set a date and place with the guy your mom spoke about. While seeing him, you can plot things out. Teenagers love some cliché, heart wavering romance.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin wanted to puke at the idea. What does cliché and heart wavering romance supposed to mean? It sounds like a complete nightmare when the guy Jongin met looks like a roadside thief. He’s not trying to be mean regarding someone’s appearance but the guy surely doesn’t fit to be Jongin’s main character in teenagers’ fantasy romance.  Maybe, Jongin can consider him in one of his future thriller character. He’ll definitely fit perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>The stare he is receiving from his publisher is somewhat scary considering Jongin’s guilty state of mind. “We’ve heard updates on your work from your editor.” Jongin nods, staring at the papers on the table. Those blank papers start to scare Jongin. It’s his biggest nightmare and Jongin starts having cold feet. “We have given you a chance to prove yourself as an all-rounder author but I can’t believe you gave us a bland romance instead of something that’ll have the girls go crazy.”</p><p>“I write thriller and horror, if you forgot that fact.” Jongin mumbles, trying to prove his point. “And I tried using my own experience in this but what can I do when my own romantic experience is like a nightmare.” He sighs, giving up on arguing. Jongin waits for his boss to decide his fate while mentally choosing another publishing house. He should pick one that will respect him as an author not a money making machine.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have to let you go, Jongin. We can’t keep writers like you anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>With that being said, Jongin packs his things and walks out the building with boxes of his works and unfinished works. It’s true he spent his rising days in this publishing house, earned his name here but Jongin can’t stay in a place that values money over talent.</p><p> </p><p>“Jongin!” Junmyeon comes running to him, gripping his arm to a stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we get a cup of coffee?” Junmyeon suggests and Jongin doesn’t decline a free treat. He follows his editor to a coffee café nearby. Junmyeon starts talking about the café and Jongin could only stare in return. “We have been friends for a long time Jongin and with that in mind, I would want to suggest something.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--//--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A week later, Jongin is back at the same café with his laptop in hand. When he walked in for the first time with Junmyeon, Jongin had loved the ambiance of the café. The aesthetic décor did magic to Jongin’s mind and he felt at ease. He had a whole novel plotted by just sitting at the café and Jongin wishes to start writing here, where he got his muse. Thus, he gets a spot with a warm cup of coffee and opens his laptop to start writing.</p><p> </p><p>From where he’s sitting, Jongin could see people passing by and glance at whomever that’s getting in the café. There’s a wind chime at the entrance and each time someone pushes the door open, Jongin smiles as the soft chime reaches his ears. He loves sitting there, daydreaming of a possible plot. Sometimes, the barista would come over and talk to him and Jongin jots down the little details of the petite barista.</p><p> </p><p>One day, Jongin spaces out while writing the second chapter of his latest horror novel. He leans against the chair and stares ahead. He looks out of the glass window and starts observing people. Just then, he hears the wind chime and someone walks in with a gush of wind. Jongin turns to see, just in time to get mesmerized by the man. He swallows the lump in his throat and continues staring at the man. A love song starts playing from the café’s speaker and Jongin picks up a line,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’s a wonder love can make the world go round.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The man is attractive and Jongin is attracted to the man like bees would to flowers. He has the essence of colours, the beauty of blossoming rose and fragrant of a cool breeze. He’s looks like every poet’s dream and Jongin feels warm like the sunlight in winter. The man is still ordering his drink and Jongin believes he sounds exactly the same like the singer in the song. He yearns to have a look at the other, feel his heart beat nervously with butterflies messing the insides of his stomach. As soon as the person turns around to find a seat, their eyes meet and Jongin swears, this man is his muse.</p><p> </p><p>When the attractive stranger sends Jongin a questioning glance, Jongin looks away bashfully. He must have looked like a creep and he starts pretending to work on his chapter. Unfortunately, whatever he has in mind are replaced by love notes. “May I join you?” The stranger asks and Jongin peeks up through his lashes to look at the devastatingly handsome man. He looks better up close and Jongin nods while reaching out to his cold coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“I usually hate it when people stare at me but I am giving you an exception.” He says, receiving his coffee from the barista. The barista sends Jongin a look, asking if he’d like to add his drink.</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry,” Jongin tells the stranger and to his surprise the stranger sends him the most beautiful smile he has ever seen in his whole life. The smile is an ornament on his beautiful features and the small dimple knocked Jongin’s heart away. “You’re still staring and let me guess,” The stranger gestures to Jongin’s messy side of the table; Jongin has a pen and a few papers on each side and his discharging laptop. “You are a writer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I am sorry. I can’t help staring at you. I am sorry if I am making you uncomfortable.” Jongin apologizes sincerely,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I understand that look. It’s a look of inspiration.” He smiles again and for the first time Jongin wishes this is a date. This stranger is a perfect piece in Jongin’s missing puzzle pieces. “You… You write too?” Jongin couldn’t believe he’s making conversation with this man. He never made effort to speak during his previous date. This man is surely something.</p><p> </p><p>“The song earlier, that’s me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Jongin gasps; almost hitting the table but quickly gathers his thoughts before he embarrasses himself.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t know” The stranger looks hurt and surprised, “You don’t know me?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin shakes his head. He will never forget a mesmerizing face and he’s very sure he has never seen this man before. Jongin licks his lips nervously and continues staring at the stranger. “I thought you knew who I was.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” Jongin questions the other. However, he quickly pulls his lips tight when he hears how rude his question is.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a singer. Have you heard of X-SC?”</p><p> </p><p>Again, Jongin makes a confused face and shakes his head. “I am sorry. I keep myself busy by writing so I am not really updated with the buzz world.”</p><p> </p><p>The handsome stranger sighs, “May I know your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am Kim Jongin,”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! You’re the famous King of Thriller and Horror?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know me…” Jongin feels bad for not recognizing the other. He stares at the blank screen in front of him and starts brooding.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sulking?” The stranger laughs and again, Jongin is reminded of the nightingale’s song. “I feel bad for not recognizing you.” Jongin answers honestly and the stranger leans closer, “I’ll forgive you on one condition.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin looks into the other’s dark brown eyes with heat rushing to his cheeks. None of his dates ever made him feel like this. The man is still looking at him with a teasing smile and suggestive look. “Make me the lead for your next novel.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t write romance,” Jongin replies too quickly for his liking and the other chuckles, getting back to his seat. “I didn’t say it should be romance but if you think I would fit a romantic plot, I wouldn’t mind reading.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it a deal?” the other asks,</p><p> </p><p>Jongin shakes his head, “Not until I know your name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh. What if I tell you my name over dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is a deal over a deal.” Jongin says, noticing how the handsome one is putting condition over conditions,</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I am just finding reasons to be in touch with you again.” he winks and Jongin swears, he might actually, for real, start writing love stories. The handsome stranger had him feeling like a teenager with just a smile and sweet talks. “Alright, main character and dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then, dinner and name, See you at eight over there.” The stranger points towards the restaurant in the opposite direction.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--//--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jongin! I can’t believe you swept critiques off the floor with your romance novel. I know you had it in you!” Junmyeon came running, pulling Jongin into a hug. “It was totally amazing.” Junmyeon continues with his praises and Jongin could only smile. “It was a perfect for all age kind of love with some drama, spice and action.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. You told me to try didn’t you?” Jongin chuckles and looks around. His book signing event will start soon but he couldn’t spot the face he’s looking for in the crowd. “You must have found a perfect muse to write such beautiful story. I am so proud of you.” Junmyeon continues but Jongin couldn’t pay attention to the other. The bookstore manager interrupts them and tells him they’re ready for the event and Jongin fixes his suit before greeting his fans.</p><p> </p><p>“I know this is my first time writing a different genre and I am a little embarrassed myself. I think maybe my life has stepped into this genre which makes writing it a bit easier.” Jongin starts his opening speech with how he came about writing romance and what's his novel about. It's a story of a struggling artist with life as his biggest knot. Debt and broken family took him into a dark world. He's always drawing something sad and dark until one day a young man with bright eyes walks into his shabby work place. From that moment, the struggling artist's life changed.</p><p> </p><p>He ends his speech by thanking everyone involved, “Lastly, I would thank the man that has made romance romantic for me.” Jongin smiles as the crowd whispers and giggles. With that, a line starts to form in the middle of the room and Jongin makes his way to signing book. He takes time with each fan, listening to their favourite part in the novel. That’s what makes him happy the most. All the effort he put to the story becomes worth it when he hears good comments and love. Jongin doesn’t look up when the last fan reaches the table. He was slightly distracted with his phone, hoping that the special someone would text him. “What’s your name?” Jongin asks, taking the book from the fan.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t know my name? Seriously sweetheart? Not again.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin almost snapped his neck to look up to the voice, “Sehun, you came.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I would. I am the main character here.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am doing a fic giveaway and this is my first one... hahaha</p><p>I hope this was somehow the way you wanted it. But tbh somewhere, i side tracked.</p><p>and to everyone reading it, i hope you liked it. do tell me how it is.</p><p> <a href="https://twitter.com/jongin_hunnie">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>